Family Ties
by bet it aint me
Summary: Set immediately after Bitten and Dear Ole Dad. Eric is settling in to his new life with Isaac and the rest of the pack. It is bad enough that he has to deal with an unexpected separation from his new mate. Unbeknownst to anyone though, someone has been watching and waiting for the right time to settle an old score.
1. Chapter 1

"What? No!" Eric says "Why does it have to be you? Why can't he take Scott or Jackson?" Isaac winces at the flood of anxiety and fear from his mate before sighing and continuing. "I'm Derek's second it is protocol that I go with him. If I don't it will look like we're not taking the meeting seriously. It's very important that we maintain these treaties." "Why does it have to be so formal? Why can't you just call each other or bleed on some papyrus to show your good will. Or use Skype. This isn't the 1800's why…." Isaac crosses the floor to where Eric is pacing and wringing his hands. "Baby come here." Reaching out Isaac pulls his frantic mate in to an embrace. "Why can't I come with you?" Eric whimpers in to Isaac's chest. "It's a show of trust that we go to their territory without the rest of our pack. When they have come here it's been the Alpha and their second. This time they are hosting the meeting." Eric shudders before saying weakly "Can't I stay at the hotel or something they don't have to know." Isaac chuffs out a soft chuckle. "No baby we'll be staying at their pack home. It's only for a few days we'll be able to talk on the phone and text each other."

Eric pulls back and looks at Isaac. Isaac frowns at Eric's tear stained face and the look of near panic on his mates face. "It's not right Isaac. I don't like this. Something bad is going to happen I can feel it." Isaac sighs as he brings his hands up and gently holds Eric's face rubbing the tears away with his thumbs. "Remember in Texas when you dealt with those hunters at your house? Even though I was terrified. Even though I wanted nothing more than to lock you away so you'd be safe. I trusted you. Will you trust me?" Eric frowns exhaling shakily. "I trust you and our pack. It's the rest of the world that makes me worry." Isaac moves his hands down to Eric's shoulders squeezing slightly. "Hale pack and Jones pack have been allies for decades. It's not a dangerous situation it's just a formality. We'll be safe I promise…Trust me?" Eric takes a deep calming breath and nods his head. "Sorry to be so needy." He finally says. "I'm smothering you." Eric frowns looking at his feet. Isaac smiles fondly gently lifting Eric's face. "Baby boy you're not needy you're my mate….my treasure. Your feelings are not trivial. I love every minute we spend together. I just can't get out of this I would if I could. I promise that I'll make it up to you." Eric sighs forcing a small smile. "You don't have to make anything up to me puppy. This is just another part of being a wolf I have to get used to." Isaac pulls Eric against his chest and rubs his back and asks. "Can I make you lunch?" he asks. "Why don't we go get something? Ask Derek if he wants to come too?" Eric says. Isaac smiles "Sure I'll go ask him." Eric smiles and walks in to the closet.

"So how did it go?" Derek asks when Isaac walks in to the study. "About like we'd expected." Isaac says sighing with a deep frown on his face. "You shouldn't have waited so long to tell him. He's your mate. Not just that but he's still new it's not fair to spring this on him at the last minute. His emotions are still unstable." Derek says sternly. "I know. I just…. It physically hurts when he's upset. I hate it when he is not happy." Isaac says guiltily. "Want to come have lunch with us?" "Sure." Derek says grabbing his jacket.

A short while later they are seated in their usual booth at their favorite diner. Derek can feel Eric's sadness and worry but says nothing. The waitress has just set down their food and walked away when Derek blows the whole day. "Are you packed?" looking at Isaac. Isaac's eyes go wide and he freezes. Derek groans inwardly and looks to Eric who had just dropped his fork. "When are you leaving?" Eric asks softly. "Baby please I…" Isaac starts reach for Eric but stops when Eric speaks again his tone cold and dangerous. "Isaac…when..are..you..leaving?" "Tomorrow morning." Isaac whispers. Eric's eyes flash a furious bright orange and the _entire _pack flinches at the explosion of hurt and anger over the bond. Seconds later Eric's phone starts ringing then Isaac's then Derek's. Eric pulls his phone out of his pocket and snarls gripping it so tightly the screen cracks. "Move." He says. "Baby _please_." Isaac says frantically. "Isaac, if you don't move so help me god I will flip this fucking table over and we'll never be able to come back. Now _move_!" Isaac hurriedly slides over and out of the way so Eric can get up. Eric slides out of the booth and practically runs out of the diner without so much as a glance in Isaac's direction. Isaac looks at Derek with tears in his eyes. "What do I do?" he whimpers. "Go after him, apologize, beg for his forgiveness and never _ever _pull something like this again. _Go_!" Isaac shakes his head and scurries after Eric. Derek pulls his phone out that had been ringing nonstop "It's OK." he says without even looking to see who was calling. "What the hell happened?" Stiles demands anxiously. "Isaac's just learned not to keep things from his mate." Derek says with a sigh noting the slashes in the seat from Eric's claws.

Isaac leaves the diner and looks around. Closing his eyes he draws on the mate bond to locate Eric. He's hit with a wave of hurt, grief and sadness from Eric. Sprinting after Eric he catches up to him sitting on a bench in a small park a couple blocks from the dinner. Eric's eyes are still a burning orange. Thankfully there is no one around to see. Isaac pauses for a moment but proceeds when he sees Eric pat the bench next to him. Isaac hurries over and sits down next to Eric silently. They sit in silence for a few minutes. "I'm guessing you didn't tell me because you figured I'd be upset and you didn't want to ruin your last day here." Eric says staring in to the trees. "I should have told you right away I'm so sorry." Isaac says pleadingly. "I was so nervous and cautious when you first told me we were mates. I thought it couldn't possibly be true. You were just so perfect. How could I ever hold on to someone like you. How could someone like you ever want….." Eric shudders and shrugs his shoulders "_me_. I thought you'd realize your mistake and that would be the end of that. You convinced me though and I believed it…. I threw myself into the relationship. You've made me the happiest I've ever been. I never dreamed I could be so happy. If you don't trust me enough to handle some bad news how can you want to spend the rest of your life with me."

Eric shakes his head before he snaps, his hurt and anger flaring "God damn it Isaac am I not allowed to be upset that my _mate_ is leaving?! We can barely stand to be apart when I go to work. Now you're leaving for days! To another state! Why would you keep something like this from me?! Did you honestly think my reaction to you keeping this from me would be better than if I had a week or two to get over this!? Jesus fuck!" Eric says shaking his head and closing his eyes as tears streak his cheeks. Isaac whimpers and reaches for Eric but stops when his mate does something he's only ever done once before.

He pulls away.

"It makes me think that if you think so little of me…..if I'm really that bad that maybe this is the first step towards you leaving me." Isaac opens his mouth to say something but Eric cuts him off. "Just give me a minute Isaac. I do not want our first argument to be right before you go away. I know we've been upset with each other before but this is different. I know I'm over reacting but it hurts…Isaac physically hurts… You've….. You've hurt me. You've never hurt me before…...You promised you'd never….Just give me a minute." Not looking at Isaac Eric misses the shattered look on his mates face. Isaac nods numbly and starts to stand up. Eric quickly grabs his arm with a clawed hand careful not to injure his mate he tugs gently for Isaac to sit down. When he speaks his voice is rough low as his wolf makes its displeasure known. "_No_ don't leave, be here with me please. Just….. let's be quiet for a moment so I can work through this. OK? I refuse to be this upset just before you leave….Just…._please_ Isaac." Over the next couple of minutes Eric's eyes return to normal and his emotions level out.

Isaac reaches for Eric's human hand and kisses it softly. Eric looks at Isaac when he feels something wet land on the back of his hand. Isaac is crying. "Please Eric, _please_ forgive me." Isaac whimpers out. Eric pulls his hand free gently before putting it around Isaac's shoulder and pulling him close. "The Bite did amazing things for me but I still have the same insecurities Isaac. This happens once and never again. I can't live wondering if there's something you're hiding from me. I'm your mate. We do things together. You told me… You _promised_. OK?" Next to him Isaac relaxes slightly and nods his head yes. "Please believe me I'm not going to leave you I'd never do that you're my life my _soul_ I love you so much. I just didn't want you to be upset I _hate it_ when you're upset. I wanted to tell you we've just been so busy, and you were so happy, and time just ran out and I knew you were going to be upset and then it was today and I….. I'm so sorry I hurt you baby I promise it won't happen again."

Eric sighs his scent tainted with a mixture of hurt and anger. "Are…..are we ok?" Isaac asks softly almost hesitantly in a sad quiet voice Eric never wants to hear again. When Eric doesn't say anything Isaac keens sadly. "Am I still your puppy?" Isaac asks even softer. "You'll always be my puppy. My sweet beautiful puppy." Eric says laying his head against Isaac's. "You hardly ever call me Isaac. I….I don't think you've ever been that mad at me before." Isaac shivers "I don't like it." Leaning closer to Eric Isaac closes his eyes. Eric sighs as his mates closeness calms his and his wolfs rattled nerves. "I can't lose you Isaac my own emotions are bad enough but my wolf. Just the thought just the whisper in the back of my mind that you might leave… You know? That's where I immediately went. That I was a burden and you'd finally realized you'd made a mistake with me." Eric says enjoying the scent of Isaac returning to his usual comforting aroma and not the panic and worry of the past few minutes. Isaac's phone rings and he answers it. "We're OK wait for us?" He hangs up a moment later. "Come on puppy lets go eat." Eric stands offering his hand to Isaac who takes it eagerly. Eric pulls his shaken mate in to his arms and hugs him firmly. "I love you." Eric whispers in Isaac's ear. "I love you too baby boy." Isaac replies.

A few minutes later they both slide back in to the booth. As Eric sits there is a crunching sound from his pocket. Eric pulls his phone or rather the 4-5 pieces of his phone out of his pocket and lays it on the table. Shaking his head at the pile of broken technology Eric says. "It wouldn't stop ringing so I got a little angry. I hope Danny can salvage it. I have some pictures that I'd hate to lose. I'll go get another one tomorrow." Isaac frowns knowing it was his fault and puts his hand tentatively on Eric's leg under the table. Eric leans in to Isaac's side and twines his fingers with Isaac's. Derek shakes his head and goes back to his lunch. Eric closes his eyes and focusing on the pack bond shoves reassurance and love out to the rest of the pack. "I'm sorry for upsetting everyone Derek." Derek chews his food moving his eyes back and forth from Eric and Isaac.

"You never keep anything from your mate Isaac. _Ever._ Your mate is your partner, humans like to call people their other half. You both _are_ each other's other half. When you claimed him on the full moon and sealed the mate bond you both became dependent on each other. You're irreversibly woven together. Whatever it is no matter how bad it's better dealt with your mate at your side than on your own. Trust and respect your mate enough to not keep secrets." Isaac lowers his head. He loves Derek nearly as much as Eric. His friend, his brother, his Alpha. Derek had saved Isaac. Made him strong enough to be able to weather his father's abuse. He'd been there helping Isaac after his father's death and had stepped up and became his legal guardian without a moment's hesitation. Having upset the two most important in his life in the same day weighs heavily on his conscious. "Yes Derek." He almost manages to say without a whimper. Eric squeezes his hand tightly and sends love and comfort over the mate bond. "Eric, you're going to come up with some excuse for how you shredded the cushion and pay the manager for it. That's the worst I've ever seen your control you have to be more careful." "But.. I…. Yes Derek."

Eric is silent a moment before he pulls his pocket knife out and breaks the blade leaving a sharp jagged stub then reaches around and cuts through his back pocket. Satisfied he shoves the knife in his back pocket and looks at Isaac. "Could you let me out puppy?" Isaac smiles softly and slides to the side and stands up. Eric walks by running his hand down Isaac's arm and heading to the front of the restaurant. Speaking to the manager Eric gestures back to the table then pulls the knife out pointing to the broken blade explaining how he'd broken it at work the carelessly forgot to fold in the broken piece before shoving it in his pocket shrugging in an embarrassed manner. He turns and shows that his pants had been damaged as well. He pulls his wallet out and hands some cash to the manager before going back to the table. "Broken pocket knife? Good story." Derek says impressed. Eric shrugs. "It was the only thing I could come up with. Buy me a new knife and all is forgiven puppy." Isaac smiles and nods "Why do you even still carry a pocket knife?" he asks. "Force of habit I guess. I always needed a various tools and the Swiss Army knife was the best way for me to have them without carrying a tool box around with me. I guess I don't need to anymore." Eric says shrugging. "I'll get you one, and a phone we can get them tonight." Isaac says. Eric leans in to Isaac's side and kisses him on the cheek. Derek rolls his eyes and says. "Finish up, I promised Stiles we'd pick some things up for dinner on the way home."


	2. Chapter 2

Isaac tightens his arm around Eric's chest. "You didn't sleep at all did you." he says softly rubbing his hand gently over Eric's chest. "Neither did you." Eric says after a moment of silence. Isaac exhales his breath blowing over Eric's neck. "I'm sorry baby. I wish there was something I could do to make you feel better." Isaac says guiltily. "It's OK I understand. I don't like it. I don't think I'll ever like it when you're not with me." "Derek has asked some of the pack to come over while we're gone. Just to help out…" Isaac starts before Eric cuts him off. "Come help the baby with his separation anxiety." Isaac turns Eric over and looks at him before kissing him lovingly. "My beautiful mate. Come on let's get cleaned up." Isaac pulls gently and eventually gets Eric out of bed. Isaac starts the shower and adjusts the temperature while Eric stares at himself in the mirror. Isaac comes up behind him and kisses him lovingly on the neck as the steam from the shower fogs the mirror. Eric smirks at this and thinks _This looks like the start of some cheesy porno_.

He turns and kisses Isaac urgently. "I hate that my emotions are so out of control. I should be sad you're going away yes. This….feeling of despair though it's really difficult." Isaac frowns shaking his head he leans forward and embraces Eric. "It will get better I promise. Things are intense because you're not just a new wolf, you're newly mated and you have a very powerful wolf. All of that is going to take some time to settle." Eric nods his head rubbing the tears out of his eyes frustration evident in the gesture. "Would you…" Eric pauses and looks down a moment. "Would I what baby?" Isaac asks softly. "Would you make love to me?" Eric asks in a soft shy voice. "You don't have to. I'll understand if you're upset with me for how I acted yesterday." Isaac makes a sad whining sound deep in his throat before pulling Eric close and holding him tight. "None of that was your fault baby." He says softly in to Eric's ear. "I over reacted I should have more control…" Eric says sadly. Isaac kisses him deeply then leads him in to the shower before saying. "Let me show you how much I love you."

Isaac presses Eric in to the corner of the shower and kisses him greedily. Moving down to his neck he bites and sucks gently while slowly but firmly stroking his mate's length. Eric squirms and moans as Isaac worships his body. All the while whispering loving reassurances to him. Reminding him again and again how much he is loved, treasured. Isaac gently slides a finger inside his mate while hungrily devouring his leaking erection. Eric quivers and moans as Isaac expertly prepares him, occasionally brushing his finger over Eric's prostate. With a final jab and intense motion with his mouth and hand Isaac brings his mate to climax. Groaning himself he swallows Eric's explosion. Eric moans loudly as Isaac milks ever bit of semen from him. He sinks to his knees and kisses Isaac passionately before gently pushing him back until he is sitting on the floor of the shower. Eric then smiles lovingly at Isaac before lowering his mouth to Isaac's neglected hardness. Isaac hisses and squirms as Eric begins loving his length in the way after countless blow jobs he knows drives Isaac wild. Isaac leans back against the tiled wall of the shower and groans loudly. "Fuck baby, you always take such good care of me. God damn my mate is the most incredible cock sucker in the world. Fuck….Fuck….. Jesus baby you're going to make me come. Make me come so fast. Fuck….Eric….Love you so much." Eric slips a finger in to Isaac's tightness and gently rubs his prostate. "Eric!" Isaac shouts before he explodes copiously down Eric's throat. Eric pulls off of Isaac's still throbbing penis. He pulls Isaac away from the wall for some room. Then making eye contact he settles down on Isaac's semen and spit soaked erection. Isaac's eyes widen as he slowly enters his mates tight opening. Isaac's shoulders move up and his head drops back a little. "Fucking shit baby you feel so good." Eric leans forward and captures Isaac's mouth while moving up and down slightly. Isaac grabs his mate's hips and urge him to go deeper, harder. Both of their eyes light up as Eric bottoms out on Isaac's large erection. "So full… I'm so full of you." Eric moans out.

Isaac reaches around and supports Eric's as he repositions them so that Eric is on his back. Eric wraps his legs around Isaac's waist and holds him tight. He thrusts firmly in to his mate while making steady eye contact. Isaac continues his earlier affirmation of his love for Eric. Explaining to him in every way he can think how amazing Eric is and how important he is to him. Telling him again and again how much he loves him. Adjusting his angle causes Eric to gasp and arch his back as he brushes again and again against his mates prostate. "Come for me baby I need your scent on me. Come for me now." Isaac urges as he speeds up his thrusting. Seeing the look of absolute pleasure and bliss on Isaac's face is all Eric needs to tumble over the edge. He yells out as his orgasm hits. His semen jetting up his stomach and chest. Hearing, seeing, smelling and feeling his mates climax both physically and over the mate bond causes Isaac's body to seize powerfully. He presses in as deep as he can as his eruption spurts from him. "All of it. Every drop." Eric grunts out clamping down on Isaac's pulsing penis. Isaac collapses on top of Eric panting and moaning still fully buried inside his mate. He wraps his arms around Eric and holds him tightly squirming slightly so that Eric semen is massaged in to his chest. Eric sees flashes of images in his mind. Images of him and feels Isaac's love and adoration for him. He opens his eyes and smiles up at Isaac who is looking down at him happily. "You're mine wolf boy." Eric says. Isaac's smile widens and he replies. "And you're mine, wolf boy."

Isaac leans down and kisses Eric lovingly before withdrawing and helping him to unsteady feet. Eric sighs dejectedly. "Are you OK?" Isaac asks soaping the smaller man up tenderly while Eric does the same to him. "It's silly." Eric says with a slight blush. "Did you think this was all a dream again?" Isaac asks with a smirk. Eric chuckles looking up shyly. "I'm at my most content…after. When you're holding me and you're…..still inside. I feel so safe, loved, owned. I….it's a little sad to me when that moment ends is all." "I know you said I don't have to. When I get back though….I'm not sure how yet….when I get back I am going to make this up to you. You have my word. I have deeply upset my mate. I _will_ make this right." Eric nods glumly before gently pressing Isaac back under one of the shower heads to wash the shampoo out of his hair. He runs his hands down Isaac's smooth muscular chest while Isaac watches him intently. Eric leans forward and rests his head on Isaac's chest while Isaac wraps his arms around him and holds him firmly. "Let's get you some breakfast." Eric says after a few minutes.

They dry each other off and slip in to their clothes before making their way downstairs holding each other's hand tightly.

Stiles looks across the table at Eric who is making a good show of trying to eat. He's mostly just pushing the food around on his plate. Isaac isn't faring much better. Derek takes this in for a few minutes before speaking up. "The pack will be by just to make sure everything is OK." Eric's shoulders drop "I really don't need a baby sitter I'll be OK." As if on cue the front door opens and Jackson comes striding in to the kitchen a moment later. "Wow that bad?" he says eyeing Isaac and Eric's matching frowns. "Be nice it's their first time apart." Stiles scolds pointing his fork at Jackson menacingly. Jackson shrugs his shoulders and walks sits down next to Eric bumping his shoulder gently before reaching for a plate and filling it with food. Eric smiles weakly. After several quiet minutes Derek clears his throat. "If you're just going to push your food around we might as well go. Come on pup." Rising from his seat Derek exhales sadly as he hears Isaac and Eric's hearts speed up. "Let's give them a minute." Stiles says picking up Jacksons plate and carrying it out of the room. Jackson whines fork in midair before he stands and follows Stiles, Derek, and his food out of the room.

Eric looks down at his lap pulling at his shirt. "Baby." Isaac says turning both their chairs to face one another. Isaac reaches out and gently lifts Eric's face his heart clenching when he sees Eric's eyes brimming with tears. "I'll be OK." Eric says wiping his eyes. "Everything up here." Eric points at his head "Is a real mess right now. Tell me….tell me you love me?" He asks quietly looking down. Isaac pulls Eric forward sniffing as he too begins to be overcome with emotion. He gently kisses him deeply and lovingly before peering in to his eyes. Eric Anderson, my baby boy. My best friend, my lover…above all else, my _mate_. I love you more than anything." Isaac says his voice breaking a little. Eric stands and pulls Isaac in to a crushing hug. "Come on puppy." He whispers. He takes Isaac's hand and leads him out of the kitchen. They find Stiles, Derek, and a still eating Jackson standing out on the front porch. Derek kisses Stiles tenderly raising a hand to caress his cheek before whispering something in the younger man's ear. Stiles smiles warmly and kisses Derek back.

"Ready?" Derek asks softly looking at Isaac. Isaac shakes his head wiping his eyes before turning back to Eric. "Text me or call me or both OK? Just remember if we're actually talking with the other pack formally it may be a little bit before I can answer." Eric nods before kissing Isaac long and deep. Isaac gives Eric a gentle push towards Derek. Eric walks over to Derek and looks at him a moment before he sees the realization dawn in Derek's eyes. He pulls Eric in to a warm hug. "My mate _and_ my Alpha are leaving Derek. Please. _Please_ be careful." Eric buries his face in Derek's chest inhaling deeply. Derek and Stiles smile warmly at each other. Jackson smiles fondly at the two before walking toward Isaac and pulling him in to a hug. "Stay safe."

Derek briefly tightens his arms around Eric before pulling back a little and looking down in to his eyes. "I'll keep him safe. I'm sorry you have to go through this so soon after turning. Stay close to Stiles and Jackson. They will help keep you from being too upset." "I'm sorry for being a so high maintenance." Eric says. "You're actually doing pretty well considering everything. Isaac's got it easy compared to you. He's been a wolf longer and isn't being pulled away from both his mate and Alpha. You'll be OK." "Thanks Derek." Eric says. Derek smiles briefly at Eric before giving his arm a squeeze and walking toward his car. Isaac smiles and climbs in as well. The wolves standing outside don't see Isaac grab Derek's hand and squeeze it strongly. "Please go I don't want him to hear me." Isaac whimpers as he beings to tear up. Derek squeezes Isaac's hand and nods starting the car and backing away from the house. Standing on the porch Stiles and Jackson move to stand closely on either side of Eric who has started to tremble slightly. With a brave face Eric smiles and waves at the car before it turns and heads down the drive.

Isaac starts shuddering slightly as he struggles to keep his sobs inside. His breath quick gasps. Tears stream down his face he looks at Eric's shrinking reflection in the mirror. Derek strokes his hand with his thumb while making soothing noises and sending reassurance and love over the bond to his two upset Betas.

Eric stares at the car until a bend in the drive takes it out of view before turning back towards the front door. His chin trembles as silent tears fall from his eyes. Jackson and Stiles both put their arms around their distraught pack mate and lead him inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles swings the door shut while Jackson wraps his arm around Eric and guides him to the couch. "You know they are going to be OK right? There is a reason Isaac is Derek's second." Jackson says squeezing Eric gently. "Why?" Eric says staring at the floor trying to control the overwhelming emotions raging through him. Stiles walks in to the room and sits on the other side of Eric and says. "Next to Derek he is our best fighter. He is fast and ruthless." Eric shakes his head. "He just seems to gentle." Jackson smirks. "That's happily mated human Isaac. Human Isaac is a true puppy. The wolf though, now the wolf is something entirely different." Stiles nods and leans in closer to Eric providing the grounding he needs to stay calm. "Isaac has been through a lot. Lost a lot. His wolf is a bit more….feral than most. He has lost enough that he truly understands how devastating and painful it can be. This pack, and now you are the most valuable things in existence to him. If anyone threatens the safety of his pack wolf Isaac comes out and they cease to exist in very short order." "So you see." Jackson says. "Derek will protect Isaac and Isaac will protect Derek." "Jones pack are truly friends right?" Eric says feeling a little better. "Yes." Stiles says. "They are a small but old pack. Their Alpha is nearing the end of his time. He's about 150 years old. That's why this meeting is much more formal than usual. Jones pack is very big on ceremony. They will probably introduce his successor to Derek and Isaac when they are there. They are all our friends though."

"What happens in 50 years when we're all in our 80's but still look like we do now? How do we explain that?" Eric asks. "Well it's one of the reasons we try to keep a low profile. Stay out of the public eye as much as we can. Some packs swap land with other packs they are allied with. Some move. We will probably move to the other territory. Derek has a ton of land further north. We go up several times a year to scent the boundaries. We have an alliance with a pack in the area that keeps an eye on it for us. When the time comes we'll probably move up there. We've already got the site picked out for the house. The territory is about the same size as what we have here but it's more secluded." Stiles says frowning some. "What's wrong?" Eric asks picking up on the sadness coming from his pack mate. After a beat his eyes go wide. "I'm the most selfish asshole in the world. Stiles! You're a new wolf! Oh my god I'm crying like a baby and you're going through the same thing." Eric pulls Stiles in to his arms. "Stiles chuckles rubbing his face on Eric's shoulder. "It's OK it's nowhere near as bad for me. I've been with the pack since the beginning. Derek and I have had a connection almost since we first met. It's not like it is for you. I've been with Derek and the pack long enough. It hurts but…." Eric pulls Jackson in to the hug too. Eric rubs his hand down his pack mom's back comfortingly. He strokes him gently over the pack bond as well. Stiles chuckles softly. "I'm supposed to be cheering you up not the other way around." Eric shrugs. "Don't like it when pack is sad." Stiles leans in and rubs his face on Eric's neck then stands up. I need to go to the store would you come with me?" "Definitely I don't want to be alone right now." Stiles nods and walks out of the living room towards the kitchen.

Jackson whines softly. "I have to go for a little bit. Will you be OK?" He says quietly. Eric looks in to Jackson's eyes and sees real sadness. Eric pulls him close. "What's wrong Jacks." He says softly. Jackson smiles and shakes his head. "You know you're the only one that gets away with calling me that?" Eric kisses Jackson on the cheek and pulls back some. It occurs to him that Jackson is getting as much out of their closeness as he is. "Why are you sad?" Eric whispers. "Don't worry about me just distracted…. I get like this sometimes." Eric is taken back to the bathroom in the mall in Texas, when Jackson had confided in him.

"Thank you, I…. honestly have no idea how to repay you for this." Eric says turning to Jackson and giving him a quick hug. Jackson hugs him warmly holding him for a moment. "I know what it's like." Jackson says softly. "To feel like no one truly wants you, that no one understands you. To feel so alone that if you were to vanish no one would notice." Jackson stops for a moment rubbing his face softly on Eric's shoulder.

Back in the present Eric cups Jackson's cheek. "I would notice." Eric says quietly. "If you were to vanish. I would notice. I may not understand all you've been through. But if you ever want to talk I'd keep it to myself. You're important, you matter. You're my brother and I love you." Jackson's eyes are open and vulnerable in a way he never allows anyone to witness. He quickly rubs the wetness away before looking deeply in to Eric's eyes. "Thank you." he says simply leaning forward he places a chaste kiss on Eric's forehead. With a quick squeeze to Eric's arm Jackson stands up. Stiles comes in and raises an eye brow when he sees Jackson looking down at Eric with a fond grin. "All this whispering and murmuring." Stiles says with a snicker. "I have to go, I'll be back later tonight OK?" "OK." Eric and Stiles both say in unison. Jackson snorts mask back in place before turning and striding out of the room. Tossing a "cya." Over his shoulder. "Do I want to know?" Stiles asks looking down at the contemplative Eric. "I'm sure you already do." Eric says standing up. "He's hurting." Stiles says softly. "Has been for a long time.." Gesturing towards the door with his head Stiles continues as they walk out of the house. "He's never been willing to open up to anyone. Derek and I have both tried to talk to him about it over the years but he just shuts us down and insists he's fine. Derek is like the king of repressed emotions so he's not worried about it too much." "He's done something hasn't he?" Eric asks as they climb in to Stiles's Jeep. Stiles pauses for a moment looking up at the roof of the Jeep for a moment exhaling.

"When Jackson was bitten." Stiles begins as he starts the Jeep and drives slowly down the drive. "The change didn't take in the way one would normally expect. He turned in to a Kanima. An….incredibly powerful reptilian like creature. He was controlled and used by 2 separate people. He hurt and killed several people…Including Isaac's father. While he was under their control he had no memory when he was human of what he was or what he was doing. All he knew was he was not the werewolf he thought he would be. At night he would go to sleep and turn in to the Kanima and go do his master's bidding. The next day he would wake up and have no memory of what had happened." They are interrupted for several minutes by a phone call from Eric's old recruiter offering him an interview. Stiles shakes his head thinking back to those difficult early days while Eric politely but firms tells the head hunter that he is not looking for work.

"So." Eric says "Jackson was pretty much a mindless tool used by others for killing. How did the pack not know?" Stiles turns in to the store parking lot and finds a space before continuing. "Our pack was brand new back then. I hesitate to even call us a pack. We were more of a group of people who barely trusted each other. It was easy for him to be off on his own." Stiles shakes his head mouth a thin line as mostly negative emotions radiate from him. "When we freed him from the curse, by killing him…..I should be honest and say we thought we were in fact killing him. I'm glad we didn't but that night Peter and Derek thought they had killed Jackson….. After crashed through a wall and knocked him down with my Jeep. Thankfully they only killed the Kanima. Our actions combined with some pretty powerful love for Lydia allowed the wolf transition to finally happen. He was free, but the memories of what he did surfaced soon after. It was really hard on him for a long time. He's got better over the years. Lydia has helped him. He's never really been willing to talk to anyone about it though. If he's willing to open up to you…" "I'll help him I'll help him any way I can." Eric declares sincerely. Stiles smiles warmly at him. "Don't be surprised if he doesn't tell you. He may be worried about running you off. Helping people doesn't always mean they share their deepest darkest thoughts with you. Sometimes just being there, being available and them knowing that you're there for them. That…..that can make a world of difference." Stiles says thinking of all the times he had Derek had been close to one another without even saying a word.

As they are getting out of the Jeep Eric's phone beeps with an incoming message.

From Isaac: Love you

Eric smiles at his phone. "Isaac?" Stiles asks when he sees expression. "Yeah." Eric says. "Come here." He pulls Stiles close and takes a picture of them which he sends to both Derek and Isaac.

To Isaac, Derek: We love you both come home soon we miss our mates.

From Derek: I love you both see you soon.

Eric smiles and shows Stiles. "Wow." Says Stiles sounding shocked. Shaking his head he smiles. "My old sour wolf is turning in to a big softy."

From Isaac: You made Derek smile. Call you later. Love u.

Just then Eric grimaces slightly and looks at Stiles who nods sadly. "They are getting further away the bond will fluctuate like that as our wolfs struggle to stay connected probably in an hour or so we won't be able to feel them at all." Eric exhales and shakes his head. "I don't like this Stiles." In the store now Stiles grabs a cart and walks close to Eric. "Me neither most packs would have understood and let Derek take someone else. Jones pack is pretty formal though while it wouldn't have ended the treaty Alpha Jones would have been offended. Personally I think he is a stuffy old man who needs to hurry up and step down. He was close friends with Derek's father though so….." Stiles makes a "what ya gonna do" gesture with his hand and turns down the drink isle and nearly runs right in to Alison...


	4. Chapter 4

Eric kicks the cart sideways making a barrier between the hunter and his pack mate. Alison rolls her eyes and chuckles humorlessly. "Wow no growling or flashing eyes from either of you. Maybe we underestimated your control. Although, two newly turned wolves out with no escort is probably not the best of ideas." Alison looks around with raised eye brows. Stile's phone starts to ring the tone letting him know it's Derek. He answers. "It's OK we're fine call you back in a minute. Love you." Without waiting for a reply he ends the call. "It's OK Eric." Stiles says putting his hand on the tense Betas wrist. "Places like this are considered neutral ground. So long as we don't decide to maul anyone on the way out we shouldn't have any issues. Right Argent?" Alison quickly smooths the flash of hurt on her face back to neutral. "Stiles you know this was never anything personal. I care about you and the rest of the pack." Stiles shakes his head his anger simmering over the pack bond. Eric glances around to ensure there are no other hunters in the vicinity. "You never truly wanted to be a member of the pack. All you cared about was Scott. Even that seems more like joke than a reality looking at all the times you broke up with him over the years. You used him. You used him just like your father has used us. Can't be trusted, must be monitored but oh boy sure nice to have around when you need some muscle."

Alison steps closer eliciting a low growl of warning from Eric. "Keep your distance hunter." He says quietly the word hunter uttered with disdain. Alison looks around before continuing in a lower voice. "I always have been and always will be a hunter. The pack will always be that, a pack." Eric interrupts and proclaims "A pack of wild animals that needed someone close to keep an eye on it. So you were just there so that it would be easier to put us all down should you or your dad decide it was time?" Alison sees the faint tint of orange coming to Eric's eyes but says nothing. "No it was never about that. You don't know how hard it has been living like that for so many years." Now it's Stiles's turn to interrupt his voice quiet but tight with fury. "Living like what? Lying to the people who trusted you? Who put their lives in your hands? Who helped you and your father when you needed it? Pretending to love a wild uncontrollable animal?" Alison looks at Stiles like he slapped her in the face. "My feelings for Scott are none of your business. Stiles you were never in danger from me we live by the code. You're lucky we do….." Stiles's mouth screws into a bitter scowl before he cuts her off speaking quietly but angrily. "Stop. Stop right there I have no interest in listening to you talk about how easy it would have been for you to kill us because you'd tricked us in to trusting you. You are absolutely the worst. Well next to Kate anyway. As far as I know you haven't killed any innocent people. Although you sure tried your best with Boyd and Erica. At least we knew where we stood with Kate and Gerard. Your father's always been fair. You're a liar though. Deceitful, sneaky. You hid your intentions and have essentially been a spy for a decade.

We never should have let you back in after what you did. I blame myself for that. I was pushing for Scott to join the pack. I knew if Derrek let you back in Scott would have no reason not to join. I let my own selfishness put the pack at risk." Stiles phone starts to ring again and he silences it. Glaring at Alison and beginning to struggle to hold his wolf back Stiles continues. "We have a treaty that has stood for years. We will happily honor that treaty. Aside from that Hale pack has no relations with your family. Apart from formal discussions no contact is needed or wanted. Should we encounter each other in the future a simple tip of the hat and a 'Good day to you' will suffice. Stiles exaggeratedly steps forward bows slightly and gestures with his hand and says "Good day to you." He then grabs the cart and turns his back on Alison. Grabbing Eric the two leave the isle and head towards the back of the store.

When they are several isles away Stile's phone rings again. He answers it. "We ran in to Alison." Eric and Stiles can both hear the sound of the Camaro rapidly decelerating as Derek slams on the brakes and pulls off the road. "Derek it's OK we're fine." "What did she say what happened?" Derek asks fury evident in his voice. Eric's phone rings and he answers seeing that it's Isaac calling. "Baby what's happened?" Isaac says fear heavy in his voice. "It's OK we just ran in to her at the store. Some words were exchanged that's all." "Is Jackson still with you?" Derek says to Stiles. "No it's just the two of us." "Get home _now_!" Derek growls. "Jackson left you?" Isaac says panic and anger in his voice. "Hey no fair listening on the other conversation." Eric says. "Puppy we're fine it was just a brief 'we don't like you you don't like us let's just go our separate ways' kind of talk. She was here by herself. Buying Perrier of all things." Eric tries to sooth Derek and Isaac over the faint connection of the bond. "Honest Derek we're fine we're going to grab a few things and then go straight home. Jackson and Scott will be over later we'll be OK." No one says anything for a moment. They can all feel Derek's outrage and fury over the bond. "Don't blow off the meeting for this Derek we're fine." Eric says leaning closer to Stile's phone. "This was just a chance encounter. In a town this small they are liable to happen. There is no way she could have known we would be here. She was already in the store." Stiles says trying to calm his enraged Alpha and mate. Eric and Stiles both can hear Derek's sigh as he calms himself. "You're sure." He says. "100 percent." Stiles says smirking at Eric.

Stiles and Eric both exhale softly as they feel Derek and Isaac both calm down slightly. "I don't like you being around Alison." Isaac says. "Believe me neither do I." "She is very well trained and knows us do not under estimate her." Derek says in the back ground. "We won't." Stiles and Eric both say in unison. "Stiles… Please be careful." Derek says heavily. The sound of heavy foot falls draws there attention and they look up to see Scott running towards them full speed. "What's wrong?" He says breathlessly as he practically skids to a stop. "Scott's here." Eric says to Isaac. "Hand him your phone for a minute." Isaac says. Eric hands Scott his phone. "Isaac wants to talk to you." Scott takes the phone his eyes going wide when he hears what Isaac says. Eric shakes his head when he hears what Isaac tells Scott. As he is handing the phone back it beeps with an incoming call. "Hold on puppy Jackson is calling." Eric talks to Jackson and assures him that everything is fine that he and Stiles had just had a minor run in with Alison but that she was gone and Scott was with them. After several apologies which caused the eavesdropping wolves to raise their eye brows in surprise Jackson ends the call with a promise to meet them at the house. "OK everyone. Stiles says crisis averted. We are going to finish shopping under McCall escort and then return home where we will be joined by Jackson. Everyone satisfied?" "I'll call you later. Love you." Derek says grudgingly. "Love you puppy be careful OK?" Eric says. "I love you too please be careful." Isaac says softly. "Will do, by baby." Eric says ending the call.

"Sorry you got drafted for body guard duty." Eric says to Scott. "Hey you guys are pack. Nothing else matters. So….Stiles…..steak?" Stiles snorts and heads towards the butcher counter with a "Come on puppies." Tossed over his shoulder. Eric can tell that his pack mates are still tense but can feel them starting to ease some.

Thirty minutes later after stopping at the clinic Scott now co-owns with Deaton to pick up his car the trio arrive at home. They find a pacing Jackson on the front porch. "Bout time you losers showed up." he says with a bit of effort. Jackson holds Eric back as Stiles and Scott walk in to the house. Jackson puts his hands on Eric's shoulders and looks him over a pained look on his face. "You're OK?" he asks quietly. "She didn't do anything?" Eric smiles. "I'm fine it was just words she looked as shocked to run in to us as we were to see her." Jackson emits a pained quiet whine. Eric sets the bag of groceries down on the porch. "Come here." He whispers and pulls Jackson in close. "I'm OK Jacks really." Jackson relaxes slightly. "I should have been there I'm sorry I shouldn't have left." Eric squeezes Jackson firmly. "We all have responsibilities that are going to take us away sometimes. It's OK Jackson you didn't do anything wrong." Jackson nods and pulls back. "Just so you know." He says with a faint smile. "This." He says gesturing between them. "Is because I love you, not because I'm _in_ love with you. I'm honestly not trying to fuck you." Eric grins wickedly. "Why do I have to be the bottom, maybe I want to fuck you?" Jackson snorts and rolls his eyes stepping back and smiling as he picks up on Eric's humor and lack of arousal. "The _last_ thing I need is Isaac coming after me. I heard what he did to that Omega." Eric laughs out loud. In the kitchen Scott and Stiles smile and look at each other. They had only heard a few pieces of the conversation but knew everything was OK if Eric was laughing so freely.

"It's cool Jackson. Just remember I'm new. I appreciate the concern and attention. If I ever give you an odd look don't take it the wrong way. I'm not used to having hot guys hold me and look at me like I matter. I know what horny smells like. I know you're not trying to seduce me." Jackson picks up Eric's grocery bag and gestures for him to go in the house. "Yeah spend _any_ time around Stiles and Derek and you will learn real quick what horny smells like." "Hey!" Stiles says when they walk in to the kitchen. "We are not that bad." Scott takes the back from Jackson and says. "Maybe not as much now that you have each other. Before though…. Sometimes I wanted to get the hose and spray you both down to get your minds off each other's bodies….Man the first puppy pile…" Scott says laughing. "Hey!" Stiles squeaks (actually squeaks) "I was 16 years old buried under hot nearly naked guys. I had just figured out my sexuality was…..maybe not as set in stone as I thought it was. You can't blame me. You guys all looked like you'd walked out of an Abercrombie and Fitch catalog. Not to mention Derek with his abs, and…..his stupid face…..and stubble and…" Jackson groans rolling his eyes then Scott smacks Stiles on the shoulder. "Seriously Stiles? Right here right now?" Eric snickers as he picks up the scent of want rolling off his pack mate. "What?" Stiles says defensively. "I miss my mate." At that he spins around and marches out of the room. "Close the door so we don't have to hear it." Jackson yells.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Eric is prowling restlessly around the house. His connection to Isaac had faded to nothing the previous night and he has been on edge ever since. Jackson and Scott had both struggled to keep the two distraught Betas calm. Just as he sighs deeply for about the fiftieth time since waking his phone beeps with a text message.

From Isaac: Love you

Eric smiles warmly and returns the text.

To Isaac: Love you too can you talk?

A few minutes later his phone rings. "Hey sweet puppy." Eric says. "Hey baby boy. How are you?" Isaac whispers softly. "I miss you so much." Eric responds his voice catching slightly. "I miss you too. I wish I could hold you baby. This is driving me insane." Isaac says softly. "Why are you whispering?" Eric whispers in to the phone with a small grin on his face. Isaac chuckles. "We are just got here a few minutes ago I was told to go outside for a little privacy with my mate." "I guess that means I need to let you go huh." Eric says trying to keep the sadness out of his voice. "I'm sorry baby but yeah I need to get back inside." Isaac says softly. "I miss you Isaac I can't feel you it scares me." Eric says trying to keep the sadness out of his voice. "I know baby Derek had to pull over when I couldn't feel you anymore. I got…..I was pretty upset." Isaac admits quietly remembering how Derek had held him after he'd turned in to a blubbering shuddering mess. "Is Derek able to feel Stiles?" Eric asks. "Barely he said if he concentrates he can but otherwise no. I'm sorry baby but I have to go." Isaac says. Eric can hear Isaac walking and assumes he's going in to the house. "OK puppy I love you please be careful. Will you call me later when you can talk some more?" Eric asks hopefully. "I love you too baby boy. I'll call you as soon as I can OK? Bye, stay safe please. I love you so much Eric."

Eric slips the phone his his pocket and sighs again. Grabbing his car key off the table he walks outside and goes around to where his Spyder is parked in the garage. Lowering the top he pulls out of the garage and heads slowly down the driveway. A short while later he pulls in to the parking lot next to one of the donut shops in town. He slips out of the car nodding at a group of people who are standing and talking nearby. Walking in to the small mom and pop donut shop Eric stands in line. Looking around the place he allows his hearing to focus on the different conversations around him. Not so much listening to what is being said as just enjoying the new ability. Breathing deeply he tarts to catalog all the different scents in the place. Instinct identifying most of them.

He's so caught up trying to decipher the emotion driven scent coming from the woman sitting alone by the window that he doesn't notice it's his turn until the guy says "Sir?" for the third time. "Oh sorry about that." Eric says with a grin. The young man looks at him for a moment smirking. Eric's eyes widen when he picks up the scent of _want_ from the young (very very) young man. _Are you even out of high school?_ Eric thinks to himself. He smiles back and gives his order. After pausing for a moment the young (very very) young man turns away to fill the order. Eric looks away and stretches. As he'd aged he'd become accustomed to fatigue, stiff joints, aches and pains. Now though all he feels is the vitality of his wolf rushing through his veins. With some distance between him and the pack Eric is able to really look inward at himself. The sense of his wolf is comforting. There in the background powerful and vigilant. His wolf is relaxed but still acutely aware of everything that is going on in the shop. Eric exhales slowly reveling in the feeling of wellbeing he has. "Here you go." _Sorry but this ass is taken Kevin. _Eric thinks looking at the starry eyed young man's name tag. "Thanks Eric." Kevin says looking at his name on the credit card. "You're welcome Kevin." Eric says evenly noting how Kevin's fingers ghost over his when he hands him his order and credit card. Eric feels his wolf tense at the unwelcome contact but says nothing. He smiles and heads towards the door.

As he is leaving a man rushes in the door and knocks in to Eric. "Watch it dumb ass." The stranger says. Eric snorts and continues out the door muttering. "Whatever…douche." A second later his hackles rise and he instinctively ducks. In one fluid motion he reaches up and grabs his assailant's fist now where the back of his head was a moment ago. Twisting around he delicately sets the box of donuts on the top of the newspaper machine by the front door. Pulling the captured hand he uses the stranger's momentum against him throwing him off balance he twists the arm around behind the man and in the blink of an eye has him bend over a trash can. One hand still holding the first now pulled painfully behind the man's back. His other hand on the back of his head pressing down firmly on the dirty rust flecked trash bin. "You better calm yourself before you get hurt _mother fucker!_" Eric bites out as his vision goes red and his wolf tries to fight its way to the surface. "That tough guy shit will get you killed. You never know when someone faster or stronger will make you their bitch. Plus." Eric says slamming the man's face down on the can hard enough to daze but not injure. "Sucker punches are for pussy bitches who can't win a fair fight." Eric pulls the man back up right and shoves him down the side walk. "No donuts for you today. If you turn around you'll regret it." As the subdued man quickly walks away cradling his arm Eric takes a deep calming breath. He'd felt this teeth grow slightly as his wolf struggled to deal with the man's lack of respect but he'd resisted. Now that the danger has moved off his wolf calms slightly. Pausing to pick up his donuts he resumes his walk back to his car.

Turning the corner and walking towards the parking lot he sees Chris Argent standing next to his blacked out SUV with a scowl on his face. "I hope I'm not violating some protocol by talking to you on your own. Are you allowed to talk to people outside the pack? I'd hate to get you in trouble with your Alpha." Eric snorts and shakes his head. "It's going to take more than a few weak insults from you and some school yard bully antics if you want to get some kind of violent response out of me." Eric says acidly. Chris chuckles humorlessly. "He's not one of mine. If he were things would have gone down a _little_ differently. You're quick and strong but untrained. " "What do you want Argent?" Eric says tensing. "I feel like we got off on the wrong foot the other day." Chris gives Eric an appraising look. "I want to apologize for acting like we had some problem with you. You obviously are not about to maul any innocents. You seem to have very good control."

Smirking Eric says "We're not all wild animals. I have no doubt there are wolves who need to be monitored, probably even some that need to be put down. Hale pack is peaceful. About that violent response though?" Eric jerks his thumb over his shoulder towards his car. "Tell your man if he takes one step closer to my car I'll break his face. Was there anything specific you wanted?" Chris smiles wide and easy going. "Just testing. We're curious to see how your senses are developing. You're different from the others can't blame us for being curious." Chris gestures to the hunter who had been slowly moving closer to Eric car. Eric snorts and turns to walk away but pauses for a moment. "You all reek of gun oil and ill intent. I know all about the history between your family and my pack. I can smell the hate and fear from your men. Don't think for one minute that you have us contained or under control. Or that we're not watching you as vigilantly as you're watching us. Your family is _allowed_ to reside in Hale territory because Derek is more interested in peace than retribution for the slaughter of his family. Even though I never knew them they were pack. My wolf howls in fury over their murder. How good is our control? Stop by the cemetery and visit the Hale graves. Especially the graves of the children, the _babies_. Our control is the _only_ thing that allows your family to still exist. If I were you I would do everything I could to avoid antagonizing Derek. It's only his wish for peace that allows us to have such friendly chats."

Eric walks towards his car not waiting for a response. Chris's man that had been trying to test Eric's senses sneers at him. "Got yourself a real nice situation here don't you? You must think you've hit the jackpot. Got pretty boy Isaac to fall in love with you. You don't even have to work anymore. Yeah that pack money takes care of everything doesn't it. All you have to do is bend over and let the pack take care of you. Mount your old bitch ass day and night. Sounds like a faggots dream. Guess that makes giving something worthless like your humanity up pretty easy. Someone like you doesn't even realize what you've done. What's it like to be owned bitch?" Eric leans towards the man and takes an obvious sniff. "Wow my condolences." He says before straightening up and stepping towards his car. "What for?" he spits out. "Maybe you can ask Chris if some of daddy Argent's pills are still around the house might help slow it down some." The hunters face goes white. Eric taps his nose before jumping in his car and driving off. Looking in the rear view mirror at the shaken hunter Eric chuckles. "Sucker."

Back at the house Eric smiles looking up at the ceiling. He can tell his three pack mates are still puppy piled in the master bed room where he'd left them. They had pulled pillows and blankets from Eric and Isaac's room so they could all draw some comfort from their absent pack mates scent. Setting the donuts on the counter he starts some coffee before heading upstairs. Just as he walks in to the master bed room he sees Jackson yawning and looking around. Upon seeing Eric the blond wolf grins sleepily. "Where did you run off to?" He asks stretching and sliding out of the bed. "Went to get us donuts." Eric says softly. Jackson's grin fades. "Not a good idea for you to be out on your own. Isaac wouldn't like that." Eric huffs slightly. "I didn't want to wake anyone up it's fine I can take care of myself." Eric pulls Jackson in to a side hug and squeezes running his hand down the blond man's back. "Come on come have some donuts." He says sniffing lightly at Jackson's hairline. "Donuts?" Scott says sleepily. "Coffee?" follows Stiles's sleepy voice. "Come on down boys I got enough for everyone. Eric and Jackson both reach down and pull their sleepy brothers out of the bed. With some grumbling and stumbling Scott and Stiles both make their way out of the bedroom and down to the kitchen.

Eric is reaching for a donut when he flinches dropping his cup of coffee which shatters on the counter. He jerks back then grabs his stomach seizing violently moaning in pain. Before he can fall to the floor Jackson catches him and pulls him upright. Stiles winces and stumbles causing Scott to quickly grab him. "Isaac!" Eric whimpers. "Something's happened to Isaac."


End file.
